


Walking the Line

by Faithful_14



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithful_14/pseuds/Faithful_14
Summary: This picks up during the season 1 finale, "I Walk the Line". Fills in where the show cut out on Waverly and Nicole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a "fill-in" than a full-fledged story. It's been some time so I'm stretching dusty writing wings here. I may do a few more but basically I'll interject some scenes where the show cut out. You'll see where I pick up and then go off on what I like to think happened.
> 
> No beta here. Feedback/comments always appreciated!

Changing out of her dress, Haught put on a spare uniform she kept at the station after Dolls and Doc left to find the antidote. Now she needed to find the Earp girls. She was thankful that someone finally told her the truth about what the hell was going on in Purgatory. And she couldn't help the ear to ear grin on her lips after Dolls made her a Black Badge Agent. She was _finally _in.__

____

____

Walking through the hall, she heard a familiar jingle; Waverly's cell phone. "Hey, I knew I recognized that ringtone." Turning back into the Black Badge division's section of the sheriff's office, she was relieved to see both Earp women. Or rather, all three. But she quickly stopped when Willa trained her raised gun on her. 

Waverly barely held back a gasp when Nicole walked in. Talk about bad timing. 

"Whoa," She looked between Waverly, Wynonna, and Willa. "Okay..." Confused, she held her hands up to show she meant no harm. Her gun was tucked away in its holster in the belt that she held in her left hand. There was no way she could draw it without escalating the situation.

"Give me Peacemaker or I punch a bunch of holes in Waverly's girlfriend," Willa threatened. She was made; there was no point in trying to pretend any more. 

Wynonna's eyebrows knit together in confusion as she looked to her baby sister. "'Girlfriend'?"

"Kind of," Waverly slightly shrugged, unsure of their exact status as she looked between her sister and the officer she'd spent considerable time making out with. 

"Kind of?" Haught questioned but stayed still. That stung a little. Her brain was running a thousand miles a minute through all her training as she tried to think of a way out of this before someone got seriously hurt.

Ignoring it for now, Wynonna looked back to her older sister. This wasn't the girl she knew all those years ago. "I know you won't shoot."

"What do I care about some ginger butch cop?" Willa countered. Time was running out and she wanted to end Purgatory once and for all. Make her sister pay for all the pain she'd put everyone through. 

"Wynonna, she'll do it," Waverly gritted her teeth. Her stomach was twisted up in her throat as she tried not to panic, desperately afraid for the redhead's safety. She didn't have the same faith in Willa that Wynonna was clinging to. Her experiences with Willa were never terribly positive. 

"Waverly..." Nicole quietly pleaded. She watched the eldest Earp getting more and more agitated by the moment. Desperation was a dangerous condition. 

"If I don't have it in three," Willa began to count aloud. This was getting old, fast. 

"No, please!" Waverly pleaded; looking to Willa, hoping that there was still good in her deep down. She knew in her heart though, this woman wasn't the sister they lost all those years ago. 

"It's the only thing that'll stop Bobo," Wynonna tried to reason out loud. 

"Two," Willa continued, her eyes shifting between all three women on the other side of her gun. 

"Wynonna," Waverly looked to her with begging eyes. 

"I can't," Wynonna looked tensely between her sisters. Stopping Bobo was her responsibility, whether she was the true Earp heir or not. 

"Please. I love her." Waverly spoke quietly, eyes locked on Wynonna's blue ones as they filled with tears. Saying it out loud felt overwhelming when she hadn't even admitted it to herself yet. 

Willa cocked the gun's hammer back, "One."

"Okay," she resigned. "Okay!" She could see the truth in her youngest sister's eyes. Wynonna handed over the handbag containing Peacemaker to Willa. They'd have to come up with a new plan. Both Waverly and Nicole audibly let out the breath they were holding, relieved, for the time being. 

"So naive, so emotional," Willa mocked, tucking the purse under her arm. 

"This isn't over. I'm coming for you," the middle Earp promised. 

"Then I better slow you down." Willa squeezed the trigger, unflinching as it went off loudly in her hand and hit the cop in the chest. The shot forced the redhead back into the door frame, hard, before she hit the floor sprawled out on her stomach. Waverly let out a scream. "Now you know what it feels like when people take your things," Willa stormed out. 

Waverly quickly ran to Nicole's side, getting on the floor and tried to gently turn her over, "Come here." 

Opening her eyes as the petite woman turned her, she gasped, "I want-"

"I know, I know," Waverly cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to prop the other woman up.

Wynonna stood in horrified disbelief for a moment before turning to see Officer Haught on the ground. "No blood. There's no blood!" she realized. Kneeling down, she looked at where a gaping hole should have been oozing at such close range. 

"Shhh-shhh," Waverly hushed, brushing her hand against Nicole's cheek. 

Propping the other woman's head up, Wynonna glanced upwards. "If my sister joined the dark side, and you've been a revenant this whole time, I'm just gonna call in sick tomorrow."

"No, I'm-" Nicole panted before Wynonna ripped her shirt open, buttons clattering to the floor. Gasping as some of the pressure on her chest was released, "wearing a bullet proof vest. It's kind of standard operating procedure when we got a 404 on our hands." Pulling the bullet out the divot it made in her armor, she tossed it to the floor with a clink. "Bunch of crazy hicks off their rockers?" she clarified with a half-smile. 

Waverly laughed, relief washing over her like a tidal wave. 

"Finally picked the smart one," Wynonna gave her sister a quick wink. They'd talk more about it later but anything that made the youngest Earp happy was fine by her. 

The petite brunette smiled, sniffling a little as she looked at Nicole. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital, okay?" 

"No, no. I'm just a little bit bruised. You gotta go with Wynonna and stop your sister," the redhead reasoned. It felt like she'd been struck across the chest with a baseball bat. It knocked the wind out of her so hard she was still having some trouble catching her breath, but she'd be fine. "Sorry, but she's kind of a dickhead," she looked up toward Wynonna as she said it.

Sighing softly, she murmured, "Wish Doc and Dolls were here."

"They went to raid Shorty's. Something about an antidote," Nicole added.

Chuckling softly, Waverly wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "See? Super smart." Looking down at the woman who'd just been shot, she beamed before leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, alright, you guys do that," Rolling her eyes, Wynonna got up to grab Waverly her coat before tossing it at the two women on the floor, making eyes at each other. "Time's up, let's go," Wynonna walked past them. This needed to be finished. If she could find Doc and Dolls, she knew she'd have a better chance at getting Peacemaker back. 

Nicole laughed softly as the coat hit them, looking into the beautiful hazel eyes above her. "Go," she urged, planting one last quick kiss on Waverly's lips before she watched the youngest Earp run after her sister.

She stayed put for a moment, drawing in a long, deep breath that reverberated pain through her chest. Rolling back over, Nicole took her time getting to her knees before trying to stand. She cried out softly as a sharp, stabbing pain raced through her ribs. Grabbing her side, she fell back on her knees and instead tried to sit up. 

The force had likely fractured some ribs. She knew she'd need x-rays to make sure she wasn't going to puncture a lung. Part of her wished she didn't need to go to the hospital; she'd rather be out trying to round up the homicidal locals from bringing Bobo Wynonna's head. 

Gritting her teeth through the pain, Nicole finally managed to stand up straight. Though she was a little miffed that Wynonna had torn open her shirt. Rather than worry too much about it, she untucked the shirt from her pants and headed out toward the hospital. There was no way she was going to be able to take off the vest without some extra help. 

The hospital was only a half mile away but it took a solid thirty minutes to gingerly walk there without nearly fainting from taking such delicate breaths to spare herself some pain. The place was either going to be a ghost town or overrun. Nicole wasn't sure which one she'd prefer.

As the automatic emergency room doors opened for her, her dark brown eyes settled on utter chaos. A flustered nurse was trying to break up a fight about to happen in the waiting room. The few staff that were there and functional were running around like crazy trying to attend to the walls lined with Purgatory's most sick residents on gurneys. She recognized several faces, the town's more notorious drinkers. 

No one manned the front desk or the nurses' station. Sighing softly, she walked up to the husband and wife near blows and threw her arm in between them, pushing the nurse out of harm's way. "Enough! Beverly, Jed, go sit your asses down," she growled out. Jenny, one of the newer nurses at the hospital, sighed in relief as they obeyed Officer Haught's order and sat on opposite ends of the waiting room. 

"Officer Haught, thank you!" she gushed.

"Jenny, I told you, call me Nicole. I spend enough time here taking reports, we're on a first name basis," she tried to smile. Glad she could at least keep the other woman from getting stuck in the middle of a drunken slap fight.

"Sorry. Nicole. What are you- why are you?" collecting her senses, her green eyes fell to the open shirt revealing the officer's bullet proof vest, noticing the hole. "Jesus! Are you okay? Who shot you?" 

"I'll be alright. Afraid some of my ribs may be broken. Gonna need a hand getting this off too," she gestured to the vest. There was no need to give the nurse details.

"Of course, here..." glancing around the chaos, the much shorter woman looked for somewhere quiet to take care of the officer. Grasping Nicole's forearm, she gently tugged her off to the side where there was a vacant bed. Letting go, she quickly cordoned off the space using the flimsy hanging curtain on its ceiling track. 

The redhead took a seat on the bed and attempted to shrug off her shirt. Everything hurt. "Let me help you," Jenny stepped in front of her and quickly slid the shirt off her shoulders before carefully peeling the Velcro straps apart that kept the officer confined. Raising her arms automatically, Nicole let out a soft yelp as the nurse raised the vest over her head and tossed it on the bed. 

Underneath the vest Nicole wore a wife beater over the strapless bra she'd been wearing with her dress to Bobo's party. Suddenly she felt self-conscious, feeling the nurse's eyes assess her chest. Her gaydar had gone off quietly when she first met the woman. But Nicole only had eyes for Waverly.

"No blood. May I?" she gestured to what little the officer was still wearing. Nicole gave a silent nod and braced herself for the pain. Once the shirt was off, she carefully felt along the tall woman's ribs, bruises already beginning to form. "Can you breathe okay?" 

"Aside from the pain? Yeah." She grimaced as Jenny touched her with cold hands. She mouthed a sorry before taking the stethoscope from around her neck and listening to the officer's lungs, front and back. 

Sitting up, she wrapped them back around her neck. "Sounds clear. I don't wanna wrap them until we get some x-rays though. It may be a while- we only have one doctor on the floor right now. A second is coming in from the city though," she apologized. Grabbing a gown from a cubby beside the bed, she handed it to the sheriff's deputy. 

"I figured," she smiled. "Go on, I'll be fine. You've got other patients to attend to." 

Smiling shyly, she rang her hands together before taking a last look at the redhead's toned abs. "I'll check back in on you." Then she disappeared behind the curtain. 

Nicole let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Looking down at herself, she could see the start of purple forming beneath her light skin along her ribs. This was gonna hurt for a while. Sighing, she put on the gown as best she could and settled back on the bed. Her thoughts immediately turned to Waverly and her sisters. "Please be okay," she whispered to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Walking the Line's conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta. All mistakes are my own. If there's anything glaring, let me know and I'll fix it!

Waverly lingered in the tree house for what felt like hours after Bobo and Willa left. Her small frame shook from the cold and the effort of her sobs. He had confirmed what she'd feared for a long time. She wasn't an Earp. The thoughts would swirl in her head long after she stopped crying. 

Sniffling, she rose and put her coat back on. Digging into her pockets, she pulled out her phone to check the time. Only thirty short minutes had elapsed. She knew there was no way she'd be able to pull herself together enough to help Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls to end this thing. To face Bobo and Willa again. Not with the gnawing she felt tearing at her insides. 

Wiping away the last of her tears, Waverly dropped her phone back into the pocket and carefully headed out in the turquoise dress she'd been wearing for hours. If there was any minuscule chance that the others couldn't stop Willa, she wanted to see Nicole. There might not be enough time to change so rather than head for the homestead, she went straight to the hospital.

With her grey fuzzy coated wrapped around her tight, she hopped in the Jeep and made it into the emergency room in record time. No one was on the road. Hopping out, she knew she must look a mess; formal wear was not for climbing trees. But no one paid her any attention when she walked in. As expected, it was buzzing with activity and she noticed official looking, hazmat suited people helping Purgatory's sick citizens. It had to be Black Badge. 

With Dolls having called in the cavalry, she hoped they weren't too far from that antidote. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone come up to the nurses' station with a stack of charts. Hurrying over, she placed her hand on the counter. "Excuse me, sorry. I know you're busy but I'm looking for someone. Officer Nicole Haught?" 

Looking up, Jenny eyed the youngest Earp sister, her make up smeared from crying. "She's in x-ray right now, but, you're welcome to have a seat. She should be back shortly." 

Relieved, she gave the other woman a polite smile, "Thank you." Turning, she looked to the mostly empty waiting room chairs and sat down. She was getting really tired of this hospital.

It wasn't long however until she heard her name being called out from behind her. "Waverly?" Turning quickly in her seat, she smiled as she watched Nicole being wheeled back into the treatment area. Her fiery hair had long fallen from the previous night's waves. She looked tired, pale against the dark blue of the hospital gown she wore. 

"Hey!" springing up, she headed them off and leaned down to pull the other woman into a bear hug.

"Ah! Oww!" Nicole yelped at the embrace from her wheel chair. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jumping back, Waverly looked apologetically at both the officer and the annoyed nurse trying to do his job. 

"It-it's okay," smiling a little, she reached out for the petite brunette's hand but was quickly pushed pass her and toward the make shift room she'd come from. Without another word, he helped her back into the bed and raced off with the chair. 

Waverly followed, somewhat flustered by his abruptness. Once Nicole was situated, she closed the curtain around them and sat beside her. "Nobody likes their job commandeered. It's been tense since Black Badge showed up," the red head explained.

The women clasped hands. "Of course not," Waverly replied with a smile. "How are you?" The question was asked in earnest. 

Waverly had this way of making her feel like she was the only other person in existence and it made her heart skip a beat. "I'm okay. Fractured a rib but it'll heal. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Wynonna?" Waverly froze for a moment, how was she going to explain everything? "Hey," Nicole interrupted, seeing her apprehension, "it's okay. Doc filled me in. Well, sort of." 

"What'd he tell you?" Waverly stared at the back of their hands. She felt guilty for not having filled her in sooner.

"That Purgatory is overrun by demons, Wyatt Earp's resurrected outlaws, and that Bobo's their leader. And, he's actually _the _Doc Holliday," Nicole spoke quietly, in case anyone was nearby enough to listen in.__

__Nodding, Waverly looked away for a moment to collect her thoughts. Clearing her throat, she looked back to those dark brown eyes with a half-smile. "Yeah, that's the short of it. I'll explain the rest, I promise. Just, not here okay?" The redhead gave a nod in confirmation. "I'm really glad you're alright..."_ _

__Nicole's demeanor softened at that, giving her hand a quick squeeze. But it was Waverly that closed the gap between them to capture the officer's lips with her own. The growing sexual tension between them was becoming painfully palpable as the red head bit back a groan._ _

__Suddenly the privacy curtain was drawn back, causing the two women to part abruptly and a jolt of pain to surge through Nicole. The nurse, Jenny, stood there dumbfounded for a moment as her hopes were dashed. "Uh, I'm sorry...Officer Haught, I just wanted to let you know your discharge is all set. Just need you to sign at the bottom," she handed over a clipboard of paperwork, eyes entirely avoiding Waverly._ _

__The return of her formal title didn't escape her. Licking her lips discreetly, Nicole took the out stretched clipboard and signed her name at the bottom. There'd be plenty more paperwork where that came from once she was back at the station. "Thanks, Jenny." Taking it back, the disappointed nurse forced a smile and left without another word. "Great..." she mumbled under her breath._ _

__The interaction didn't escape Waverly either. She wouldn't say anything. But it confirmed that the red head was something of a hot commodity. How lucky did that make her? She lost herself in thought for a moment, playing with the bracelet on her wrist that the officer loaned her._ _

__"Waves?" Nicole interrupted with a dimpled smile._ _

__Locking gazes, the younger woman melted. She wasn't a fan of superheroes or comics but she knew enough from Champ to know what Kryptonite was. And goddamn if that dimpled smile wasn't hers. "Sorry. You ready to get out of here?" she smiled in return._ _

__"Very," she confirmed. Swinging her longs legs over the side of the bed, she gingerly reached down to grab the plastic hospital bag with her clothes in it._ _

__Seeing the struggle, Waverly hopped off the bed and grabbed it for her. "Would you wanna come back to the homestead with me?" she asked rather shyly, placing the bag on the bed. "We can talk," she added quickly._ _

__"I would," Nicole grinned. "Do you mind swinging by my place first? I need to feed Calamity and grab some clothes." She held up her button-less, bullet hole studded shirt._ _

__"Calamity?" Waverly arched a brow._ _

__"My cat," she laughed, "Calamity Jane. I coulda swore I told you about her." Carefully, she put her shirt back on. She'd just need to zip up her jacket to cover it._ _

__"Uh, no, you didn't..." The red headed officer couldn't possibly get any cuter. It was bordering on criminal. The irony wasn't lost on Waverly._ _

__"Well, don't worry," Nicole climbed back into her pants. "She's the only other pussy I want in my life. Promise." She was of course referring to earlier with the nurse; serious yet joking at the same time._ _

__Waverly had no idea she could be so embarrassed and so turned on, and all at the same time. She felt her cheeks burn with the heat of her blush. She must've looked like Nicole's hair. She looked away but not before the officer caught her reaction. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop from grinning so hard._ _

__Once the petite brunette saw that sexy look however, she laughed at herself and shook her head. "C'mon, let's get outta here before I pounce on you."_ _

__"Yes, ma'am." With that, they clasped hands again, silly smiles and all, and headed out of the hospital to Waverly's Jeep. The ride to Nicole's was short; she wasn't far outside the main stretch of Main Street Purgatory. Then again, there wasn't much in Purgatory. They didn't even have a Starbucks._ _

__Rolling to a stop, the sheriff's deputy asked, "Did you wanna come inside for a minute?" with a hint of nervousness in her tone._ _

__The petite brunette let out a nervous chuckle. "If it's cool, I'm gonna wait here. Try and call Wynonna." She grabbed her phone and held it up, as if to emphasize her intent._ _

__"Okay, I'll be quick," she offered a little smile before exiting the vehicle and heading inside to change clothes. The second she opened the door, Calamity was on her. Mewing and weaving between her feet as she tried to enter._ _

__Watching from her Jeep, the brunette chuckled watching the interaction between cat and owner. Once the door was closed, she let out a sigh. Her body often felt on high alert around the other woman. It wasn't uncomfortable or edgy, but as if the air between them buzzed when they were near. Shaking it off, Waverly concentrated on her phone and the ringing on the other end._ _

__There was no answer. The ringing seemed to linger too long before her sister's voicemail picked up. "Hey bitch, you know what to do," came Wynonna's recorded voice. Smiling to herself, she hung up and shot a quick text instead: Hope everything is okay. Heading to the homestead with Nicole._ _

__The passenger side door opened the second she hit send, spooking the younger woman. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Nicole got in and shut the door. "No answer?" she gestured to the phone. Instead of her uniform, the red head wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark turquoise cable-knit sweater beneath her police jacket._ _

__"It's okay. And no, nothing. Yet." Turning the key in the ignition, Waverly headed toward the homestead. Worry nagged at her but she had complete faith in Wynonna with Doc and Dolls backing her up._ _

__The ride there was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Nicole had checked in with Nedley; with Black Badge agents crawling all over town and the backup he'd called, everything was covered. An antidote was on the way._ _

__Waverly parked in the gravel drive and let them inside the homestead, turning on a few lights before closing the door behind them. "Grab anything you'd like. I'm gonna go change. Be right back."_ _

__Nodding, the red head went to the kitchen for a glass of water before settling herself down on the couch to wait for the youngest Earp. It wasn't long before she returned, hair pulled down from its up-do, sans jewelry, and wearing a pair of black leggings with a long maroon sweater. The neck line was extra wide and it hung just below her shoulders._ _

__It sent a jolt of heat between Nicole's thighs as she shifted in her spot. There was almost nothing she wanted more than to place delicate kisses along that collar bone, to lay her down on that couch. Now wasn't the time though._ _

__The petite brunette settled herself next to the officer and tucked her legs underneath her before reaching out a hand. "I'm sorry for not explaining things sooner. I, uh, was afraid to. I didn't want to scare you away." About to interrupt, Waverly held up her free hand to cut Nicole off._ _

__"I just wanna get it out. Please," she followed up. Nicole merely nodded. "I spent years researching this town, Earp history...Mama left when I was little. Daddy was the Earp heir, the bearer of a curse put on our family to raise Wyatt Earp's outlaws- the revenants. He's our great-great-grandfather. Only his gun can send them back to hell, it's called Peacemaker."_ _

__"I was only six when revenants attacked the homestead. It was supposed to be safe, but it wasn't. Willa got taken. Wynonna, she...shot Daddy on accident. I got sent to live with Uncle Curtis and Gus. She got sent away for telling the truth..."_ _

__Nicole had a hard time swallowing past the growing lump in her throat. It hadn't taken her long after moving to Purgatory to figure out something unnatural was going on; turns out, supernatural. All revolving around the family of the woman she loved. It was no wonder Wynonna was the way she was._ _

__"After Uncle Curtis got killed so close to Wynonna's twenty-seventh birthday, I knew it was going to start again. That's when she became the heir. Dolls showed up around the same time." It felt weird to say all this out loud, but it was important that the red head know what she was being drawn into._ _

__"Bobo is the leader of the revenants but there's a witch he'd been working with. She was the one that hurt my arm. At the party, Wynonna brought a letter she found written by Wyatt. It described that on Winter Solstice by crossing the Ghost River Triangle boundary- which keeps the revenants trapped- with the Earp heir going willingly, the revenants could leave. Willa was too keen on getting her hands on Peacemaker, so I kept it from her. When you walked in on us at the station, she was done waiting. She needs it to cross the boundary with Bobo. He poisoned everybody to try and keep Wynonna from stopping them. Now...Willa has Peacemaker..." Waverly trailed off._ _

__"Because of me..." Nicole continued quietly, eyes downcast. She felt awful._ _

__"No. No! Well, yes. But you're worth it. Wynonna will stop it. I had to go do...something else. Then I came and found you." She didn't want the red head to feel responsible for any of this mess._ _

__Her eyes ticked up to hazel ones, welled up with tears. The officer brought a hand up to delicately brush Waverly's cheek. Everything made even more sense now. It was clear there was something else the brunette wasn't telling her but she wouldn't push the issue. "I'm not going anywhere," she soothed._ _

__Something halfway between a laugh and a sob escaped Waverly's lips. How in the world did she get so lucky? Opening her mouth to reply, she was interrupted as the front door creaked open. It revealed a very worn looking Wynonna and Doc Holliday. Their faces were somber._ _

__It was over. The cost not one of them had bargained for._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this; my first WayHaught fic. Feedback, comments, critiques welcome. Also if you have any story ideas for future fill-ins or something else entirely! Preferably in universe.


End file.
